Braking systems of lightweight utility vehicles, such as maintenance vehicles, shuttle vehicles and golf cars, generally include a mechanical brake light switch that is closed by depression of the brake pedal. Closing the brake light switch completes, or closes, a circuit that electrically connects a power source, e.g., a 12V battery, to one or more brake lights. Thus, closing the circuit allows electrical current to flow through the brake light(s) causing the brake light(s) to illuminate. When the brake pedal is released, the mechanical brake light switch opens, breaking the circuit and extinguishing the brake light(s). Such mechanical brake light switches often wear and fail over time, and are frequently susceptible to contamination and/or damage by liquids and debris, e.g., water and dirt, that can increase the occurrence of failures.